


The Epilogue

by phantomofthehoepera



Series: The Ongoing Case Of Ricky Goldsworth [9]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, but i'm stuck in this format now and i have to life with the consequences f, i'm sorry i posted this separately
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 09:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21408118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomofthehoepera/pseuds/phantomofthehoepera
Summary: Just a short while later
Series: The Ongoing Case Of Ricky Goldsworth [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1315340
Comments: 13
Kudos: 22





	The Epilogue

The office on Cinnamon Street was filled with moving boxes, stacked on top of each other and still not opened. The shelves lining the room were empty, the dust covering them illuminated by the morning light coming in through the pale and rather ineffective curtains. 

A knock on the door woke C.C. Tinsley, private eye, up from the dream he’d been having, lying sprawled out on the floor and using a lexicon as pillow. He jerked up, and got to his feet slightly off balance, trying to shake the sounds that had followed him from the dream. The melodic wailing didn’t quite disappear, though, and still rang in the back of his head as he unlocked the door and opened. 

”Mr Tinsley?” The mailman outside asked and Tinsley nodded, stifling a yawn. 

”Yeah, that’s me” He looked down at what the man was carrying- a few letters and magazines. 

”I’m terribly sorry to wake you up, sir” The mailman looked a little nervous, as he handed them all to Tinsley ”But your post box wasn’t there down in the hallway, so I thought I’d just deliver these to you in person” 

”Sorry about that” Tinsley smiled at the mailman ”I just moved in. Changed offices” 

”Ah yes, I expect that, sir” The mailman fidgeted ”What with the Romano job going so well for you” 

”You heard about that?” Tinsley suddenly felt a bit flustered, as the mailman seemed almost shocked at his comment. 

”Of course, sir!” He exclaimed ”Everyone’s heard of it” 

It had been rather high profile, Tinsley admitted. Luca Romano had been terrorizing the city for years, untouched by the police, and it seemed the citizens had grown beyond tired of him, most evident by the donations Tinsley had gotten once the job was done. It had been enough to get him the office he was currently in, a far more comfortable one than his last, which had been little more than a broom closet, in all honesty. He appreciated the space, if only for the amount of books he could comfortably fit inside. 

The mailman excused himself, leaving Tinsley to go through his mail. As he sat down on one of the boxes and started reading the senders, he found himself thinking of the dream he’d had, again. He’d been back in the swamp, seeing that strange man in front of him, just as clear as the first time. And he’d talked, in a warm, melodic voice, closer to a hum, really. He’d said a lot, talking for the entire dream, but all Tinsley could remember were bits and pieces. Something about coming back. 

His thinking was cut off as he noticed a familiar sender on one of the letters. With a smile, he opened it, and started reading. 

_”Dear Tinsley, _

_We’ve just arrived in Paris, and it really is beautiful. The food is amazing, and there are a few decent people, at least. They don’t appreciate my speaking English, of course, so thank god for Joan. She’s getting along with everyone, and it looks like she’s going to get to sing at a really nice concert hall some day now. I’ll propose once she’s done with that. Or when I finish this letter, I’m not sure. It will be soon, though. And you’ll have to come to the wedding, or I’ll personally come drag you to it._

_Best wishes, Francesca” _

There was a photo in the envelope with the letter, of Joan standing on a bridge, smiling at the camera. Or the person behind it, rather, Tinsley imagined. He put the letter back in the envelop, along with the photo, and put it on one of the boxes. Once he was done unpacking he’d put it in the box with the other letters he’d gotten. From Iceland, Korea, Mexico. Francesca and Joan seemed to travel wherever they felt like, with no plan as to where they were going. And from what he could tell from the letters, they were doing well. 

The other letters he’d gotten were all from different attorneys and police officers, so he put them in a pile for now, not feeling like going through them when he’d just woken up. Instead, he skimmed through the magazine he’d gotten, looking for any interesting articles. There was one about Joan, ”The up and coming star of the decade” and he tore it out, reading it proudly. Once he was done, he folded it together, putting it on top of the letter from Francesca and moved on to the next interesting article, namely one about a murder in Seaside. The article didn’t mention any names, seeing as there weren’t any to be mentioned, besides the victim’s. Still, Tinsley had a hunch. The knife wounds and the shady past uncovered while researching the victim was enough to make him at least suspect he knew who the killer might be. 

With a deep sigh, he stood up and headed over to the box he knew held his typing machine, taking it out and placing it on the floor. No point in putting it off any further, he figured as he put the paper in and began writing the headline. 

_”The Ongoing Case Of Ricky Goldsworth” _

Just as he was about to put his fingers to the keys again, and begin detailing the events that had led up to where he currently was, he was cut off by the telephone. It had been the first things he sat up, and now stood on top of one of the boxes, just within reach. Tinsley grabbed it, and put it to his ear with a vague sense of relief. 

”C.C. Tinsley, private eye” He listened to the woman on the phone introducing herself, and begin to explain what she wanted him for. For a while, it didn’t seem like anything special, but the more details she brought up, the more curious the whole thing seemed and Tinsley grabbed one of the papers he’d intended to use for his file on Ricky, instead using it to take notes. 

”No bones, huh?” He asked once the woman was done, writing down her name on the paper ”I’ll take it. Just give me your address and I’ll be there as soon as I can” 

The woman did, and he wrote it down, along with her name. Once she hung up, he read through his notes again, as he stood up and started pacing the room. 

_”Children missing. Fire. No bones. Lafayette Row 19, Ditch. Sodder” _

Ricky would definitely have to wait, he thought as he started going through one of the boxes, looking for the train schedule he knew he had lying around somewhere. It took him some time, but he finally found it and started looking over the trains, for one that’d get him to Ditch as soon as possible. 

The overnight train was leaving that very evening, he noted. That would give him some time to prepare a little for the trip, and perhaps even sort though the other letters he’d gotten. It was ideal, really. 

For a moment, his thoughts went to his previous experiences with that route. He hadn’t thought much about that one trip since it happened, pushing the memory down as far as he could, but now it came bubbling back up. When he thought back on it properly, he found that he was mixing together the noises he’d heard from the fog with the ones he’d been hearing in his dreams for some time now. Perhaps his memory was starting to get bad? Because surely they couldn’t be _that _alike. Tinsley shook his head, frustrated at the things his imagination were doing, and looked back to the timetable. 

_Yes, _he decided, the overnight train was the best.

** The end.  **

**Author's Note:**

> You are 100% to interpret this as Tinsley just having a nice, safe trip if you like, I 'm sorry. And thank you for sticking with me all the way <3


End file.
